Kenshin Uesugi
Kenshin Uesugi is a character from the Sengoku BASARA series. He first appeared in Devil Kings (known as "Frost" in the US version) as one of the playable main characters. Profile The leader of the Uesugi clan, Shingen's rival as well as a devout monk to Bishamonten. His effeminate looks cause him to be underestimated, and he has great speed. His accomplishments have earned him the nickname "God of War". Wields a katana and uses a style seemingly based on iaijutsu. His element is ice. His relationship with the kunoichi Kasuga reflects a Takarazuka staple, the rapport between upper- and underclassman. While she more or less overtly displays her affection for him, he treats her kindly and lovingly, but always with cool detachment. Kenshin was an NPC in Sengoku BASARA 3, but can be unlocked as an ally after being defeated by using Yukimura Sanada. Gameplay Weapons (From the Devil Kings strategy guide) *'Quicksilver' - a weak and light sword with low attack power and defense. *'Titan's Hand' - a sword with better attack and defense than Quicksilver. *'Blizzard' - a longsword with ice properties. It has high attack and mediocre defense, but it adds a freezing effect against enemies. *'Icewind' - a special sword with low attack power and very high defense that adds a bonus hit every time the player strikes a "primed" enemy. *'Stormlord' - has the same properties as Blizzard, but with a much higher attack power and better defense. *'Ode To Blue' - this bouquet of flowers is a surprisingly good weapon. It is a "prime" weapon like Icewind. Ode To Blue also has a high attack and offers amazing defense. Historical Information Uesugi Kenshin (杉謙信 February 18, 1530 – April 19, 1578) was born with the name Nagao Kagetora in the family of Uesugi’s vassal in the province of Echigo. He always respected and admired his main rival Takeda Shingen. They confronted each other in Kawanakajima five times. Between these confrontations Kagetora managed to visit the capital and famous religious and historical places which raised his reputation of a well educated person. After this tour he became a Buddhist monk and changed his name to Kenshin. Uesugi was one of the most outstanding people of his time. Talented warrior, he was in his element at the battlefield, but at the same time he loved studying, wrote poetry and had a good sense of humor. Kenshin never got married and had no children. After death of Takeda and Houjou, Kenshin started thinking about expansion and opposed Oda Nobunaga. They fought only one battle, and Kenshin, who acquired experience in his rivalry with Takeda, had no difficulty in defeating Oda. Nobunaga had to retreat. The second battle never took place as Kenshin died in his castle at the age of 48 (the reason was unclear – stomach cancer, alcohol abuse or a strike from shinobi). When he learned about Kenshin’s death, Nobunaga said: "Now the empire is mine". Trivia *The name "Kenshin" means spirit sword in Japanese. *Kenshin uses a simular Iaido style to that of Devil May Cry character Vergil, as seen in Devil May Cry 3. *Kenshi's exact gender, as stated in an interview, is not fully stated. It is speculated that Kenshin is a man, however the creator states that Kenshin's exact gender is unknown. This follows historical rumors that Kenshin was a woman disguising herself as a man. Gallery Basara_Kenshin.png|''Devil Kings'' Image:Kasuga_and_Kenshin.png|With Kasuga Uesugi Kenshin.png|Kenshin in Samurai Heroes Sengoku_BASARA_4_Kenshin.png|''Sengoku BASARA 4'' Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Sengoku Basara Characters